LOTM: Raining Chaos S2 P5/Transcript
(Erin is seen sitting with Blue on her lap in her room) Erin: *Smile* (Jack enters the room and sits next to Erin) Jack: Still playing with Blue? Erin: Nah. He's just resting for now. Jack: Ah. Blue:..... Jack: How was your walk? Erin: Good, good. Jack: Awesome. Erin:.... Jack:...Sooooo... Erin: Hm? Jack: You wanna do anything? Erin: Sure. Have anything in mind? Jack: Well I heard Jordan's got this new game he wanted. Erin: Really? Jack: Yeah. I figure go see what's up with it. Erin: Hmmm, I'm sure Blue wouldn't mind sleeping here then. Jack: Is that a yes? Erin: Sure, let's do it! (Erin gently puts Blue in the bed and follows Jack and heads to Jordan's room) Erin: Hey little bro! (Jordan is seen setting up his game before he looks at the two) Jordan: Oh! Hey guys! Jack: Hey. Heard you got a new game. Jordan: Oh yeah. I found it at the store though it didn't have a cover so I don't know what it is. I'm booting it up now. Erin: Well let's see it. (The group waits for a moment. Suddenly the title screen appears, playing happy cheerful music, and on the screen are a number of beautiful girls) Jordan: ???? Erin:.... Uh... Is this...? Jack: I think... Its a dating sim. Jordan: Uhhh what..? This isn't what I had in my console last. Erin: Who've you been letting on here? Jordan: A few people. But, I haven't seen this before. Jack: Is this really the game you got at the store? Jordan: Yeah. I told you it had no cover. Erin: Hmm. Weird. Jordan: Well... I might as well play it since I bought it. Jack: Uhhh you sure? Erin: You said it had no cover right? Jordan: Yeah? Erin: Sounds pretty sketchy. Jordan: Hmm... Alex: *Voice* Guys! (Alex runs in) Alex: Guys! Erin: Hm? Alex: We got Doom Seekers approaching fast! We gotta-..... (Alex sees the game) Alex:.....Uhhhhh.... Jordan: Don't ask, I bought this on accident. Alex: Ooookay then. Well, me and the others will go out and hold the Doom Seekers back! Slimer and Batty will stay with you to protect the kids! Jack: Right! Erin: Good luck! (Alex nods and runs off outside with the others. Slimer and Batty enter Jordan's room with the infants) Slimer: We're here! Batty: We got Blue and the others! Jordan: Don't worry guys, I'll keep you all safe. Erin: We all will. Slimer: Thanks gu- Batty: Uhhhh.... Jack:..... Jordan: Don't ask about the game....I don't know either. (The heroes all head outside to meet with the Doom Seekers) Alex:..... Miles:..... Xylia:..... (The Doom Seekers all growl) Alex: So, what brings you freaks here? Kyle: Looking for a fight? Doom Seekers:..... (The Doom Seeker in front shakes its head) Alex: Then what do you want? Doom Seekers:..... (The Doom Seekers all point at Xylia and Ivy) Ivy:..... Doom Seekers:....Give.....to us..... Xylia:...... Alex: Not gonna happen freaks. Doom Seekers: Give..... Or die.... Emily: We said no! Anne: No one is taking our friends! Raynell: Yeah, what Anne said! Anne: Hmph! Doom Seekers: Then.....you....die.... (The Doom Seekers let out inhuman death screeches and charge) Anne: Stay with me Xylia! I'll protect you! Ivy: Me too! Xylia: B-But I can- Anne: Don't worry! We got this! Xylia:.... *Thinking* I do not need protection... (The heroes all attack the Doom Seekers) Tom: Let's see how you bastards like 10 million volts of PURE electricity! (Tom slams his hands onto the ground, sending a wave of electricity toward the Doom Seekers. They all scream in pain on contact) Tom: Yeah! Nora: Nice hit! (The Doom Seekers then regain themselves, proving immunity to the effects) Tom: Shit! (The Doom Seekers hiss. Another Doom Seeker armed with heavy armor, a shield and a mace then walks up) Armored Seeker:...... Alex: Oh crap... Doom Seeker Vanguard Vanguard: *Roars* Tom: Big guy! (The Vanguard charges at Tom, who jumps over him) Tom: This is a gonna be a tough one guys! Vanguard: *Roars* Alex: What do we do?! Miles: I got it! (Miles fires a web at the Vanguard's shield, attaching a strand to it) Miles: Got it! (Miles tries pulling the shield off, but it doesn't work) Miles: Huh?! (Miles finds the shield is fused to the Vanguard's rocky skin) Miles: Crap. (The Vanguard pulls its arm back, launching Miles forward before he's smacked by the Vanguard's shield) Miles: GNN!!! Ian: Miles! Miles: I'm okay...! Jaune: What do we do to hurt that thing?! Tom:..... (Tom looks over at Nora) Tom: Nora! Nora: Huh? Tom: You know the drill! Nora: .... Oooooooh. Yeah. LET ME HAVE IT BABY!!! (Tom charges up a massive amount of electricity and fires it at Nora) Tom: There we go! (Nora smirks at the Vanguard) Nora: Let's do this! (Nora charges toward the Vanguard who blocks with his shield. Nora hits the shield hard with her hammer) Nora:.... Vanguard:.... (The shield begins to crack under pressure before it shatters completely, taking the Vanguard's arm with it. The Vanguard stumbles back and looks at the stump from its severed limb) Tom: YES!! Kyle: The shield's gone! Nora: Alright! (The Vanguard is seen raising its mace up) Tom: !! Alex: Nora behind you! Nora: *Looks* Huh? (The Vanguard smacks Nora away with its mace) Nora: GNN!!! Tom: Ooooh!! (The Vanguard roars till he's suddenly shot several times by Ren. Annoyed by the bullets the Vanguard charges at him) Ren: !! Vanguard: *Roars* Alex: Ren get out of the way! (The Vanguard is about to strike when....) ???: Reverb ACT 3 go! (The Vanguard's arm is then pulled down by a strong force and is held in place) Vanguard: *Annoyed roars* Ren: Huh? ???: Nice work Koichi. (The heroes watch as their three allies, Josuke Higashikata, Okuyasu Nijimura and Koichi Hirose walk out from the woods. Koichi's stand Reverb ACT 3 is seen floating next to him) Reverb ACT 3: Act 3, Three Freeze! S-H-I-T!! Alex: *Gasp* Ian: Josuke! Okuyasu! Kyle: And Koichi! Josuke: Sup guys. Okuyasu: Looks like you're having the same problem we are huh? Alex: You've seen these guys too? Josuke: They attacked Morioh about an hour ago. Not too many but they were still a hassle. Okuyasu: We came to ask for help, but it seems we're doing the helping now. Vanguard: *Growls* Miles: Well, would you mind finishing the big guy off? Josuke: *Smirk* Hmph. (Shining Diamond appears beside Josuke) Josuke: My pleasure. (Josuke approaches the Vanguard) Vanguard: !! Shining Diamond: *Starts punching the Vanguard repeatedly* DORARARARARARARARA!!! *Punches the Vanguard to bits* DORA!!!! (The Vanguard's pieces fall to the ground shattered as the other Seekers retreat) Josuke: Problem solved. Scott: Oh man Josuke! As awesome as always! Josuke: Heh! Thanks! Yang: Good to see ya man! Josuke: Hey hey! What's up? Yang: Nothing, just dealing with Doom Seekers is all! Josuke: Nice! We got the whole gang too! Yang! Alex! Miles! Ian! ......Weiss. Weiss: Josuke. Spot: Oh boy... Ruby: Guys. Please. We're all friends here, and we just beat the bad guys. Josuke: I know I know. Okuyasu: And hey, Koichi got his time to shine for all of you! Koichi: Ah well you know... Alex: Well, at least we held them back. Anne: And Xylia's safe and sound! Raynell: Good job Anne! Xylia: *Annoyed* .... Ivy: Well, let's head back inside shall we? Alex: Good idea. Josuke: Lead the way. (The heroes all head back toward the house. Back with Jordan and the others) Jack:..... Jordan: Well I'll admit the girls are kind of cute and interesting so far. Batty: Its a BIT cliché, but the art work is very nice and yeah characters are interesting. Slimer: I like the girls! They're nice and very pretty! Jack:... Why am I here? Erin: Tell me about it... (The infants are all seen asleep on the bed) Erin: At least they don't have to see this. Jack: WHY are you still playing this Jordan? Jordan: Hey I told you, I bought so might as well. Slimer: Yeah and I wanna see what happens next. Erin: All he's doing is going to that first girl's house. Big deal. (The group watches as Jordan's character head up to the first girl's room and he enters) Jordan: Okay I don't get why they are being so dramatic about this but- (The group sees a grusome image of the girl dead) Everyone: AHH!!! Jack: The hell!? Jordan: Uhhhhhh.... Batty: M-Maybe that's enough for now? Erin: Why is she dead?! What is- (The Game cuts to black and pulls up a "END" on the screen) Slimer:.... END???? Batty: W-What do you mean end?! What is- (The game returns to the title screen only one of the girls is missing) Jordan:.... I... Think I'll... Play later... Erin: Yeah... Good idea. Slimer: Good thing the kids were asleep... (Jordan turns the game off. Alex then opens the door) Alex: Hey guys! Problem solved outside! Jack: Sounds like we missed a lot. Alex: Wait were you playing that Dating Sim game earlier Jordan? Jordan: Yes. Only turns out: It might be a horror game. Alex: Oh. Great. Jordan: Yeah. Alex: Are the kids okay? (Alex looks on the bed to find them all snuggled together) Alex: Okay that's freaking adorable. Slimer: Heh, I know! Alex: Hm. Well, I'll leave you guys alone. (The group nods before Alex leaves. The babies then yawn and wake up) Blue: *Cooing* Erin: Aww hey kids. Blue: E-....Erin.... Pink: *Cooing* Batty: Awwww. Erin: You want a hug Blue? (Blue crawls up to Erin) Blue:..... Erin: Blue? (Blue then starts trying to crawl under Erin's shirt once more) Erin: *Blushes* B-BLUE NOT AGAIN!!! Jordan: Whoa what is he doing!? Jack: H-HEY! GET OUT OF THERE!! (Jack tries to keep Blue from crawling in further) Jack: Son of a- Erin: Slimer, can't you help me!? Slimer: Hey I can't keep my kids from being happy. Erin: SLIMY!!! (Batty and the other infants laugh as Erin and Jack struggle to keep Blue out of Erin's shirt) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts